the_world_of_new_brevikfandomcom-20200214-history
Lake Superior Timeline
LAKE SUPERIOR: A ROUGH HISTORICAL TIMELINE 710 First contact with Vinland from Nordland 725 First settlement (New Trondheim) on Vinland 731 Skraelings (natives) and hill giants destroy New Trondheim 733 Larger Nord force reestablishes New Trondheim and fortifies it 735 First troop of Franks voyageurs receives warrant from the king to explore Vinland and begin trapping / hunting / scouting for mines 747 Voyageurs steal ancient birch bark scrolls off of Devil's Island, touching off a war with the Loon Clan that still continues, to some extent, to this day 748 Massacre at a voyageur camp by Loon Clan brings armed camp of Nords to the southeast corner of the lake, the precursor to New Brevik 760 Founding of the Monastery of Copper Point by monks of the Sundergaart Order 771 20-person Nordic/Frankish group of adventurers travel to Michipicoten Island, spurred by rumors of a horde of platinum treasure; only two return, and one of them is certifiably insane - the other attests to a "daemonic city" that starts just under the island's surface and reaches to the center of the Earth - the one platinum statue recovered by the group is valued at 1,200 gold pieces 775 Fishermen near Isle Royale report seeing mysterious lights; crewmen from one boat that lands vanish, and their ship is found floating in the lake, covered in ice, with no one aboard (note: mid July, in warm weather) 777 The destruction of Old Tammisaari by wendigo and maymaygweshi, and the settlement of (New) Tammisaari 780 A series of lighthouses being built up the north coast from the camp that will become New Brevik is abandoned after a series of attacks, presumably from Loon Clan warriors aided by some form of magic 790 New Brevik established as an inland port and trans-shipment point for mineral and timber wealth to be extracted from Vinland 797 King Pikko Vainola ascends the Birch Throne of Isle Royale after the death of his father, King Martin Vainola 798 The North Mines are burned and destroyed by a combined force of skraelings and maymaygweshi; local Ojibwe deny involvement, but the clues are conflicted 801 New Brevik overrun and burned to the ground by Cree warriors from the far south led by unknown Skraeling scouts and combined in arms with giants and at least one white dragon 803 New Brevik rebuilt and North Mines rebuilt 805 South Mines established; friction with Black Bear Clan picks up 807 Karl Onstad is appointed Jarl of New Brevik by King Hrothgar II of Nordland and tasked with turning over 10,000 gold pieces worth of cash and / or goods every two years 808 Giant copper boulder discovered on the Kee Peninsula; group of adventurers and scholars dispatched to try to study / recover / investigate it; they never return 809 First two-year tribute deadline passes with a significant shortfall; Jarl Dag Dalby is dispatched from New Trondheim to "help" with resource gathering 812 In attack known as the the Giant Raid of 812, a combined force of giants, ogres, maymaygweshi, Loon Clansmen, and Black Bear Clansmen attack and nearly destroy New Brevik, destroying the council house, killing Jarl Karl Onstad and making off with his body 813 Present day Category:Lore Category:History